


Time leaves us with memories

by midnight_blue_eyes



Series: Kagehina week 2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, doing this for the first time, kagehinaweek, wow okay weeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: Kagehina week December 2014</p>
<p>day 1</p>
<p>prompt: Time/Memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time leaves us with memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so this is my first fic for Kagehina week and I've just recently started to write so yeah haha. I'm late because I have my exams going but it will end tomorrow. I'm not sure if I can write 7 fics but I'll certainly try.

Kageyama, yet again, had no idea about how he's currently standing in front of a tree and yelling at a certain dumbass to get down before he hurts himself-- and to stop climbing further up, what the hell??

 

A little worried and very annoyed at his dumbass boyfriend, he snaps.

"HINATA GET DOWN!!"

"Ehh, but I'm almost to the top Kageyama-kun, or are you ready to admit defeat? Heh" 

"Okay fine fine you win, you can totally climb to the top now get down before you fall, idiot" Kageyama huffed and turned around to walk further away.

He looked around and recognized this place. Fleeting green grass field, voices of the football club members yelling and practicing. This is where they practiced together when Hinata got them kicked out of the gym (yes he blames it on Hinata because he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut)

This place was nostalgic in a way. It somehow reminded him of the time they spent together since then. Somehow most of his high school days since the first, was not only volleyball but also a certain dumbass. Although initially they were rivals (yes Hinata says they were rivals) which turned to competitive teammates to actual friends to something more than friends to two awkward teammates who realized they had feelings for each other to actual boyfriends.

 

Kageyama smiled at the thought. Although Hinata's confession wasn't exactly romantic but it was just sort of ..Hinata. He hit Kageyama in the face during practice and yelled a "KAGEYAMA I LIKE YOU! GO OUT WITH ME!!" in the gym, in front of all of their teammates. He chuckled at the thought. He was so embarrassed but Hinata even more, after His higher brain functions decided to drop by.

He snapped out of his thoughts when a certain orange haired boy chirped out a  
"Hey Kageyama look!!"

Kageyama turned around and gasped. What the hell.

"Hinataaaa!! I told you to get down, why did you climb further up? Just get down before you do something stupid" Kageyama glared up at the cheeky brat grinning at him.

"Too late Kageyama-kun!" 

Seriously, sometimes he felt like he was dating a five year old, always ALWAYS getting into trouble and worrying Kageyama for no reason.

"Hey Kageyama do you remember this place?" Hinata looked at him grinning down from the branch sat on. "This place reminds me of you" 

Kageyama skeptically looked up at Hinata. The sun was going down, everything, the field, the trees, Hinata, enveloped by shades of orange and amber and shades in between and more. Hinata looked at him with an angry pout, which really, was cuter than angry but he didn't need to know that.

 

“Not only this place, everyday, almost everything I look at, reminds me of you, it’s like everything I know is filled with memories of you” Hinata said, looking up at the colors in the sun setting sky. Moments fleeting by, time seems to slow down as the soft breeze makes the leaves rustle, some of the football team members chattering in the background. You could see the birds chirping, flying in the sky, on their way home. ‘huh so it’s the same for him’ Kageyama thought.

“AND IT’S PISSING ME OFF KUSOYAMA!!”

“Hah??”

Hinata abruptly stood up on the branch, startling Kageyama.

“KAGEYAMA!!”

“W-what now, dumbass?!” bewildered, he squinted at the boy, now standing on the branch, hand on the bark on the tree, with such a playful grin across his face and somehow Kageyama felt a chill run down his spine, and not a good one at that. Hinata wasn’t that far up but he wasn’t exactly close to the ground either.

“I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER ME WHEN YOU COME HERE”

“What are you talking ab-”

Oh no. What is he doing? No wait, is he, did he just bend his knees a little? –No that can’t be right, he looks like he’s about to jump, but he wouldn’t do that right? Like who in their right mind—No this is Hinata, he didn’t freaking have one-

“CATCH ME!!”

 

And Kageyama didn’t know what happened next. He vaguely remembers rushing to catch Hinata in a heartbeat, who just jumped from a branch almost 15 feet high. Kageyama opened his eyes to stare and the most beautifully painted sky, his chest felt heavy, more like something was on his chest that made it feel heavy. He realized the position he was in. He rushed to a falling Hinata and they tumbled and rolled forward, scratches covering their bodies, uniforms dirtied, and in a tangle of limbs. 

The silence was broken by Hinata’s laughter. Kageyama didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. Anger, yes of course, relieved, VERY MUCH, and an urge for his questions to be answered.

 

“HINATA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” He sat up and grabbed Hinata by the shoulder, staring at a brightly lit face, his face seemed to glow as the sun’s last rays of the day fell upon them.

Hinata, well, he just laughed.

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU DUMBASS WHAT IF I DIDN’T CATCH YOU, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT COULD--”

“But you did, you did catch me”

“YEAH BUT WHAT IF-”

Hinata started laughing again, “But you did catch me, and I knew you would”

“wh- how- what the hell dumbass?!”

“Because I trust Kageyama-kun, but you already know that” He smiled cheekily.

Kageyama’s eyes widened in realization. Hinata Shouyou did things to him. How he trusted Kageyama enough to close his eyes as he jumped while spiking, how he mad everything lighter in a flash. Holding hands on their way back home, running to gym together, fighting over every little thing, but caring none the less. The time he spent with Hinata on a daily basis gave him so many things.

Hinata leaned closer to peck Kageyama on his forehead, lightly. He quickly got up and grabbed Kageyama’s hands pulling him up. 

“Now, every time you come here you’ll remember this, ahahah”

“HINATA I SWEAR IF THIS WAS YOUR REASON”

“But what’s wrong with a reason like that, we’ve had worse remember?”

Yes they did. But seriously this boy was just too much. If he thinks this is funny or if this is supposed to be a pleasant memory, then he is dead wrong.  
“Jeez”

“But you’ll remember this so it’s a win-win”

“THAT’S NOT A WIN-WIN DUMBASS”

 

Time leaves you with memories. Not always pleasant. His middle school days may have not been the best of time’s gift but High school was different. Traces of a certain decoy almost everywhere. His room, on his way to school, at school, in the gym, in the club room, in the classroom, on his way home, right here too.

How could he think Kageyama wouldn't remember this idiot? Who could ever forget him, really, with that sunshiny smile of his, flushed cheeks from always running around and getting into troubles. Kageyama thought, if memories from now on, meant every day with a certain special person of his, then Kageyama couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I could write better because these dorks afdssjgfkchbl but I'm going to practice till I make that happen yes!


End file.
